A vacuum cleaner is an electro-mechanical appliance utilized to effect the dry removal of dust, dirt and other small debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics, or other surfaces in both domestic and industrial locations. To achieve the desired dirt and dust removal, a pressure drop, or "vacuum," is used to force air entrained with dirt and dust into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The particulate-laden air is then drawn through a bag-like filter which traps the dirt and dust, while the substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an on board motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. Thus, the fan and motor arrangement is commonly known as the vacuum generator.
As should be appreciated, the ability of the vacuum generator to efficiently and effectively pull air through the nozzle and create the desired suction is a critical factor in determining the level of cleaning power for the vacuum cleaner. Of course, an important competing factor is to provide this increased suction while keeping the size and energy consumption of the vacuum generator at a minimum. Toward this goal, prior efforts have focused on improving the efficiency of the fan portion of the vacuum generator, such as by utilizing different sizes and shapes of rotating blades and impellers, or increasing the efficiency of the motor itself. Notwithstanding some improvements that have been made over the years, a need still remains in the highly competitive vacuum cleaner market for a vacuum generator that significantly increases the suction power without increasing the size or energy consumption of the motor.